The Neighbor
by cissymalfoys
Summary: Enjoy another Kathbree :) T for Language.


**A/N: I don't Desperate Housewives.**

* * *

Bree Van de Kamp was preparing one of her famous dishes for this evenings dinner party that she was hosting when she noticed a new face across the street. Across the street stood a redhead woman, who was poised, elegant and composed. The woman reminded her of herself, only a few years younger. Bree Van de Kamp never felt anything towards the opposite sex before yet the woman across the street made her feel things she'd never felt before. Of course, she was married to Rex, but she couldn't help but wonder what the touch of a woman felt like, she closed her eyes for a moment and began to imagine what something like that would feel like before she was interrupted by the sound of her husband's footsteps and voice entering the kitchen. "Oh, something smells divine, what are you making love?" He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. There was a little spark there, but she didn't really feel anything.

"Well, right now I'm making some scones for the newest neighbor and then I'm going to make my famous Soupe à l'oignon for dinner and chocolate soufflé for dessert." Together they gently swayed to the sound of Bree's voice. Rex always found it soothing when she spoke, it was one of the reasons he fell in love with her. There was a sound of glass shattering outside that pulled them from their moment of peace and silence. The neighbor had dropped a decorative vase, it looked quite expensive, and she started to bleed. Bree's instincts kicked in, she went into overdrive. Both Bree and Rex rushed outside to help the newest neighbor. "Oh, my goodness, let's get you inside." Bree's words were rushed, panicked.

"Honestly, I'm fine it's just a scratch." The neighbor brushed it off like it was nothing. The two briefly made eye contact and Bree felt a mild shockwave course throughout her entire body. One of the movers handed Bree a rag and Bree went back to mother hen mode.

"Let's get you inside, we don't want this getting infected, now would we?" Bree grabbed her other hand and gently pulled her up and lead her back into the house. Upon entering the house, Bree immediately knew where the kitchen sink was, much to the neighbor's astonishment. "You're going to feel a little sting, okay?" Bree's breath was shaky. "I'm.., Bree… Bree Van de Kamp."

The other redhead hissed a little. "Katherine. Katherine Mayfair." Bree audibly gasped, her voice was beautiful, too. Dear god, this woman is going to be the death of her. "Bree, are you okay?" Katherine placed her other hand on top of Bree's, unbeknownst of what was happening inside of Bree's body. Bree shuddered under her touch.

"Yes, I just remembered I left my scones in the oven. I was going to bring them over as a welcoming gift, but I think they're burning by now. Hold on a second, I'll be right back." Bree ran as fast as she could out the door, wonderful first impression, Bree thought to herself.

"Wait…" Katherine wasn't fast enough; the woman was out the door before she could get the words out. Katherine looked at her hand that laid atop of the other woman's arm and there was a warm tingling sensation running through. She hadn't felt this way about anyone in a long time, it was nice yet terrifying. She wasn't ready to let anyone back into her life, she'd gotten rid of the negative but wasn't ready for the positive. She'd been through so much in the last year that she, for once, needed time for herself.

Bree knew she had a few minutes before the scones were actually ready, she needed an excuse to leave. Her body pulsed and throbbed in ways she hadn't felt before, not even with Rex. It was a foreign feeling for her and she didn't quite know how to hand it. Rex followed shortly behind her, "Bree are you okay?"

"Kiss me." Bree charged at Rex.

"Bree what are you doing? Are you sure you're okay?" He was interrupted by the heated kiss. Rex nudged her off of him and was calm, "Bree you need to stop. What happened when you two were in the kitchen?"

"Rex, please don't be angry when I tell you this but… I had the oddest sensations when I was with her, it was like I couldn't breathe… I couldn't think around her. We didn't kiss or anything of that nature, but she touched my arm and it sent a shockwave through my entire body. I can't explain it. Rex I'm so sorry." Bree finally took a breath, she didn't realize how quickly she'd been speaking. A single tear ran down her cheek, "Rex, I love you. Please say something." Bree pleaded.

"I love you too. Maybe it's nothing, maybe it's something. Bree we both know, you haven't been happy since the kids were born, there has always been a part of you that has been missing and for a long time I thought it was something I did but it's something that you really haven't come to terms with and have been suppressing for a long time, probably your whole life. Bree Van de Kamp, I believe you are in fact, drum roll…" Rex banged the table to mimic the sounds of an actual drum, "a lesbian."

Bree stared at her husband in utter shock. She couldn't believe what exactly he was saying, Bree Van de Kamp, a lesbian. The committee would make a mockery of her. The Redheaded, NRA supporting, _republican_ , a lesbian. Though it would explain a lot of what she's feeling and why she wanted to kiss her camp counselor when she was at an all-girl camp retreat during her junior year of high school. Her eyes went wide with shock, he wasn't mad. He should be mad, very mad. They spent almost fifteen years together and she didn't truly love him, and he was starting to realize this. He should be very angry. "You're not mad?"

"No, I guess I should be but I'm not because it would be hypocritical of me to judge you for the fact that you've hidden that you're gay." Bree relaxed a little bit

"Hypocritical? Wait, are you saying…?"

"Yes, I am in fact gay. I pretended to be straight, so my mother wouldn't cut me out of the inheritance. I know, how selfish but you've met my mother right?"

"Oh, I remember. Your mother is quite a character... What are we going to tell the kids?"

"Sorry kids, your mother and I have decided to part ways. Not that we are no longer in love with one another but we both are in fact…" Rex dramatically pauses, frantically grabs a book, licks the tip of his finger, flips through the entire book, throws book onto the floor, and makes a rainbow over his head. " _Gay."_

"Rex how do you find this funny, this is going to ruin my reputation if people in the committee find out!"

"Fuck the committee, Bree. You're seriously more concerned with what the committee will think rather than being happy for the first time in a long time? Come on, Bree. Go ask her out." Rex put his hands on his hips.

"Excuse me?" Bree's breath hitched.

Rex rolled his eyes. "The neighbor; postpone the dinner party and invite her over for dinner tonight."

"Rex, I- I can't. I don't think I'm ready for that yet and besides, we're still married what would people think?" Bree could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Christ, Bree would you relax? You're just being the proper suburban housewife by welcoming the neighbor to the lane." Rex huffed.

"Okay, then what will you be doing tonight?"

"I'll be driving the nearest gay bar and finding myself a man," Rex spoke without hesitation in his voice and Bree was oddly calm by this. Rex went to the kitchen and grabbed his car keys and a coat from the closet. "See you later, _wife._ " He winked and gave her one last kiss before heading out the door.

 _Okay, Bree, it's time to put on your big girl panties and put on the charm._ Bree suddenly felt more confident than she ever had been, she picked up the phone and called everyone that was supposed to attend tonight's dinner party and apologized for having to postpone because Rex was under the weather and she didn't want anyone to catch whatever he had. She grabbed one of her baskets and filled it scones then made her way over to Katherine's.

Once on the porch, Bree took a moment to look over Katherine's porch, _it's quite dusty but she's only just moved in. Come on, Bree. You can't judge her already, you're not that kind of person. Maybe I could clean her porch for her. Shit, the door is unlocking, keep your cool._ Katherine came out in a different outfit, she changed from casual clothes to more business class. She wore a forest green blouse that showed a little more cleavage and made her red hair stand out more. Suddenly, Bree became hot, she knew that she was flushing. She hoped that Katherine wouldn't notice. Too late.

"Bree, are you okay? Your face is turning red." Katherine teased lightly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little hot is all."

"It's sixty degrees outside. Why don't you come in." Katherine was on to her. _Shit, drop the muffins and make an excuse to get out of here. You have to plan for your dinner party._

"Oh that's okay, I have to get dinner ready for this evening. I'm having a dinner party with people from the committee. I'm sorry this visit is so short." Bree rushed out her words.

"Why don't I come over and help you. I'm a chef, I wouldn't mind at all."

"Actually, I came over to see if you wanted to have dinner with me. I canceled the dinner party per my gay husband's request." Bree went wide-eyed realizing her mistake.

"I would love that. What are we having for dinner?" Katherine was closing the door behind her and instinctively grabbed Bree's hand. "Come on, you can tell me on the way."

"I-uh…" Bree was at a loss for words. "Soupe à l'oignon."

"My favorite." Katherine pipped up and winked at her.

"You are going to be the death of me," Bree whispered under her breath. "It's one of my favorites too."

* * *

Once in the house, the pair made their way to the kitchen. Katherine made her way to the sink to wash her hands and Bree stood back and watched. The newest neighbor on Wisteria Lane was poised, elegant, and made Bree weak at the knees. She couldn't believe that she was standing less than five feet away and she felt her breath speed up and her body getting warmer again. _What is this woman doing to you, Bree? You've never felt this way before with anyone since junior year at church camp. Just tell her how you really feel._

"Normally, I don't do this but... Katherine, I know you just moved in but there's something about you that I just can't put my finger on and it's driving me insane. I just want to hold you and kiss you senselessly. That terrifies me because I haven't kissed a woman since I was seventeen almost eighteen and I just-" Bree was interrupted with a soft, gentle kiss. Rex hadn't even been that gentle.

"I like you, too." Katherine leaned in and kissed her again, this time for a little longer. Katherine felt a spark ignite between them. She brushed her tongue against Bree's lips, she felt her mouth open slightly and their tongues fought for dominance. Katherine knew she would win this game but she kept playing. She brought Bree's hands to her neck and she placed hers on her hips and pulled her closer. "we should skip dinner and go straight for dessert. What do you say?" Katherine ran a finger across Bree's temple.

"I like that idea very much." Bree grabbed Katherine's hand and led them up to the bedroom for a passionate night and the start of a new life.

* * *

 **I know the ending is rushed, I couldn't figure out how to end it but oh well. It is what it is.**


End file.
